Smoke Grenade
'''Smoke Grenade is a kind of throwing weapon available in Crossfire. Overview Smoke Grenade, as the name implies, when landing after thrown, it will release a cloud of smoke after a few seconds of fuze time. Smoke Grenade is commonly used in Ghost Mode, since you can see the silhouette of the ghosts. Smoke Grenade also is used in Escape Mode to cover the (escape and movement of the) Black List team. Smoke Grenade is also commonly used in S&D mode (and variants) to disorient enemies, especially snipers, and let you and/or your teammates to rushing to the enemy's base, or to cover the bomb (even though there is chance that a GR member will sneak in and defuse the bomb). It should be noted that hiding in smoke is not always a good idea, as expert players maybe will try to shoot a few rounds there to check out if the enemy is hiding in there. However, Smoke Grenade can be used to distracting the enemy (e.x: throw the Smoke Grenade to somewhere like a corner while you're hiding at a different location that nearby there to make a suprise attack, as the enemy would likely looking or checking at the smoke). A large problem that should be noted is how smoke grenades are ineffective when playing a Team Deathmatch mode on a small maps like Ship or Egypt. It will disorient snipers on both sides and will not allow a good view of the enemy positions, unless they are in the smoke screen themselves. In Mutation Mode & variants, some dirty players tend to use smoke grenade to cover soldiers' camping positions, causing them to not visually see or detect incoming mutants, unless if they're equipped with smoke reduction items or a skilled character like ULP-X or Ngọc Trinh. In Challenge Mode and AI Bot Mode, the Smoke Grenade is completely useless as AIs can still see you in smoke and attack normally, also same for the Flashbang. Availability * Available in all CrossFire versions Variants Smoke_Orange_10th.png|10th Anniversary SMOKE-ARMOURED_BEAST_NO_MARK_BI.png|Armoured Beast SMOKE-BALANCE_BI.png|Balance SMOKE-BLUE_BI.png|Blue SMOKE-CFS_2013_BI.png|CFS 2013 SMOKE-CFS_2014_BI.png|CFS 2014 SMOKE-CFS_2015_BI.png|CFS 2015 SMOKE-CFS_2016_BI.png|CFS 2016 SMOKE-CFS_2017_BI.png|CFS 2017 SMOKE-CFS_2017_BI.png|CFS 2017 Celebrate SMOKE-CFS_2018_BI.png|CFS 2018 SMOKE-FIRE_BOMB_BI.png|Firebomb Smoke_Phoenix.png|Gold Phoenix SMOKE GREEN.png|Green SMOKE-MOUNTAIN_DEW_BI.png|Jilang Smoke_Grenade_RGG.png|RGG SMOKE RED.png|Red SMOKE-WEM_RED_BI.png|Red WEM SMOKE_TRANS_2.png|Transformers 2 SMOKE UltimateSilver.png|Ultimate Silver Smoke Ultimate Silver White.png|Ultimate Sliver White SMOKE-WCG_BI.png|WCG SMOKE-WEM_BI.png|WEM SMOKE YELLOW.png|Yellow Trivia * The model of the Smoke Grenade used in Crossfire bears a very-close resemblance to AN M18 Colored Smoke Grenade made by the United States. ** It's confirmed that Crossfire is using AN M18 Colored Smoke Grenade '' as the base model for Smoke Grenade (and variants) as some of them now has been named M18 Grenade in some versions (for example: Smoke Grenade-Gold Phoenix is named as '''M18 Grenade-Phoenix' in CF Vietnam). ** However, the removed FireBomb grenade is based on AN M14 instead. * In some versions like Vietnam or Russia, the HUD of this grenade (and its variants) is same with Flashbang while in other versions, it been zoomed in a little bit which make it slightly bigger due to the HUD of characters' arm. Interestingly, its presence in Battle Royale mode is zoomed in, as it's separated from the normal variant (even though there's no different between both). Gallery SMOKE_RD1.png|Render SMOKE_RD2.png|Side view Smoke_Grenade_HUD.png|HUD SMOKE_GRENADE_HUD.png|Smoke effect Videos CF Smoke Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Smoke